The Master Plan
by Weirdest-Fanfictions
Summary: "So, a companion of the Doctor and three teenagers?" he said as he started laughing. "Come on, River Song! You know as well as I do that you taking care of kids could not end well."


"Hey, Jasmine, great job at practice today!" Amy said as she, Jasmine, and Anthony descended the stairs of their local theatre.

"Thanks, you too!" Jasmine replied as Anthony pointed at a white van that pulled up in front of them.

"Who's that?" he said.

"I dunno." Jasmine said. "But, it looks like we're about to find out!" she said as the window began to roll down.

"Get in the van, kids!" said the blonde woman with wild hair in the driver's seat.

"River Song?!" they all said in unison.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Anthony said.

"Look, I contacted your parents. I need your help." River said. "I'll tell you the plan when you get in the van."

"Fine, come along girls!" Anthony said as Amy and Jasmine giggled.

"Where are you taking us?" Amy said.

"There's an abandoned mansion on the edge of town. Some nut has been keeping recipes for chemical reactions in it. I've been told that one of them could take out a whole city, in the wrong hands."

"So, why do you need us?" Anthony said.

"I know you guys are smart kids. I'll need you to do the math, to tell which one is the dangerous recipe. It'll be a rather long ride."

"Then let's turn on some music!" Amy, who was in the front seat, said cheerfully. When she found the right station, a Sam Smith song came on.

"Please, change it, Amy. That Sam Smith guy gives me bad vibes. Something's up with him, I bet." River said as Amy switched to another station. Anthony was obviously not enjoying this. Being a theatre kid, he mostly listened to Broadway show tunes. An Ed Sheeran came on and Amy turned to look at Anthony, who started smiling.

"Hey, it's the only modern music you listen to!" she said happily to Anthony. Anthony just grinned and nodded in approval, because the only modern artist he listened to was Ed Sheeran. Amy turned back around and put her head on the seat, closed her eyes and smiled as she listened.

Soon enough, they arrived at the old mansion. The floor was covered in little tubes with pieces of paper. "River, they're everywhere! You didn't say that the mansion would be up to our ankles in chemical reaction recipes!" Jasmine said.

"Whatever, Jasmine you check this room with me. Amy, Anthony, you go check that room." River said, somewhat annoyed.

The kids immediately got to work, looking in tube after tube. "Can you believe we agreed to this?" Anthony said to Amy.

"No, not really, but it could be worse, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he picked up a tube that had a blank piece of paper in it. An idea popped into his head. He found a pen on the ground and wrote something down. "Hey, Amy, do me a favor and check this one." He said tossing it to her.

"Ok…" she said giggling.

 _"Hey Amy,_

 _I've liked you since our first show together._

\- _Anthony_

"Really?" she looked up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, that was probably a bad time to tell you." He said looking down as she got up and sat down next to him.

"I thought it was incredibly sweet." She said as they held each other's hands. He picked up another tube that read "Reaction of Mass Destruction."

"Hey, Amy, I think I found it!" he said as he slipped the paper out. "Sold to Mycroft for thirty-five thousand?" he read aloud what was on the paper inside. "We should tell River." Amy nodded as they ran to find River and Jasmine.

"Hey, River! I think we found something! The tube said that this was reaction of mass destruction, but all we found inside the tube was this." Anthony said as River took the small piece of paper and read it carefully.

"The only Mycroft I know is Mycroft Holmes…" she said after reading the paper.

"Well, then." A man with a British accent said as he threw a poisonous gas bomb onto the floor. It started spewing toxic gas through the room.

"Guys, we're under attack! Let's run for it, now!" River yelled trying to gather up the nervous teens.

"Oh! I was hoping you would stay with me." The man said as everything around the four investigators faded to black and they fell to the ground.

They woke up in a room with a single chair in it. The chair was occupied by none other than the British man himself, singer/songwriter Sam Smith. "You see, Miss Song, one day my evil plan was going too well, so I said to myself 'I know I'm not the only one with a plan here', so I figured I should keep an eye on my old mansion."

"Sam Smith?!" Jasmine said in surprise. "But, why would you want to help someone take out an entire city?"

"Because I can, pathetic girl!" he replied angrily.

"And to think, I performed one of your songs at my talent show a few days ago." She whispered barely loud enough for the others to hear.

Mycroft then walked through the one door in the room. "Hello, Sam." He said, taking time to look at their prisoners. "So, a companion of the Doctor and three teenagers?" he said as he started laughing. "Come on, River Song! You know as well as I do that you taking care of kids could not end well." River just confidently looked him in the eye and said nothing. "Well, let's pack them up in the truck and take them to our new location. We can't risk them getting out and telling on us." Mycroft said as Sam nodded.

They brought them to the back of a truck with a covering over it so they couldn't jump out. Amy put her head on Anthony's shoulder. "What are we gonna do?" she said.

"I don't know." He said, kissing her forehead. "But, I'll stay by you no matter what." He said looking at her. He then looked at River. "She seems down."

"I think I'll go over there and see what's up." Amy said as she scooted across the truck to where River was sitting. "What's wrong, River?"

"I shouldn't have brought you guys with me. Now we all may get killed. Mycroft may be crazy, but he was right that I shouldn't be looking after kids. I'm sorry, so sorry." She said.

"River, its fine. We aren't children. We can handle this. Plus, you're River Song!" she said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You always have a trick up your sleeve."

"So I do." She whispered in reply, giving Amy a wink. "You know, my mother was called Amy."

"Really? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's a pretty common name." she said to River.

"I miss my mother. I miss a lot of people. I'm a time traveler, so relationships are complicated. Different places, different faces." River said looking away from the teen who was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, River." She said giving the blonde woman a hug, then scooting back over to Anthony. "Don't worry, Anthony." She said with a smile. "River has a plan."

They soon arrived at Sam Smith and Mycroft's evil headquarters. Sam was pulling out his keys, but the door unexpectedly opened by itself, revealing a red headed man standing on the other side. "I suppose, now everything has changed, hasn't it, Sam 'the Master' Smith?" Ed Sheeran said. Anthony almost fainted as he tried to take in what was happening.

"So, River called in Ed Sheeran and Sam Smith is the Master!?" he said.

"River, didn't just call in Ed Sheeran, she called in the Doctor." Ed replied.

"Hello, Sweetie." River said with a smile as Ed put his arm around her. "I'm so glad you could come to rescue us."

"Well, I had to cancel my concert tonight, but if it means saving you, I'm all about it!" he said.

"Wait wait wait! Ed Sheeran is the Doctor?!" Anthony said as his fanboy-ing intensified.

"Yep! I'm finally a ginger!" he replied back to his fanboy. Amy squeezed his hand to try to calm him down.

"Well, I'm glad we're all having a happy little reunion here, but if you'll excuse me, we have a city to destroy." Mycroft said, pulling Sam Smith with him.

"Let's get 'em!" Jasmine yelled as they all charged after Sam and Mycroft. No one had weapons, so Sam and Mycroft were down within seconds.

"Well, Sheeran, what are you gonna do now? Lay me down in some prison?" Sam Smith said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't you ever mess with my friends again, got it?" Sam nodded. "Maybe I'm thinking out loud here, but I'll have to sing about this little situation someday." He laughed as River told the teens to call the police. The two men were arrested.

"Well," Ed Sheeran said. "Looks like that's another win for the A-Team!" he said as they all laughed and returned to their homes.


End file.
